


One with the wild

by Willofhounds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wolf Lake
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Skinwalker Harry Potter, Skinwalkers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2019-11-20 20:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: Everyone thought that Lily was a regular muggleborn. In turn her son Harrison should not have a creature inheritance. There wasn't any in the Potter line so he should have a normal fifteenth birthday. Nothing is ever normal for the young wizard. In the weeks approaching his birthday he begins to have strange dreams. These dreams will lead him to who he truth





	1. Chapter 1

/N I watched this show when I was younger. It intrigued me then and still intruiges me now. I hope you like this xover.

Harrison's POV  
Dreamscape

A dark forest surrounded him. It had a similar feel to that of the forbidden forest. At the same time it was different. There wasn't any sense of danger. Instead it was more of a peaceful feeling.

The feeling didn't last however. Around him he could hear a creature closing in. When he tried to grab at his wand he found it was gone. A howl startled him and he began to run. If this was a werewolf he was in trouble.

As he ran through the forest it seemed never ending. He didn't even know where he was going. Just that he had to get away.

His breaths were coming in short pants as another howl resounded behind him. It was much closer this time. He picked up the pace for once thankful to Dudley. If the fat cousin of his hadn't chased him when they were younger he would have already been caught by now.

As he jumped down from a rock ledge something caught his leg. There wasn't any pain with it but he couldn't move. When he tried to move his leg he fell to the forested ground with a thud. Again there wasn't any pain and when he glanced back he realized that it wasn't real. He was in a dream with his leg caught in a bear trap.

A snarl came from above him causing him to look up. A pure black wolf stood above him. It green eyes stared down at him. There was faint amusement in them. Almost as if it was asking why he was down there.

Then it threw its head back and howled. The howl resounded through his heart and soul.

End of dreamscape

Harrison woke up with a gaps. The howl still rang within his mind and soul.

What was that? He never heard of wizards having such dreams. He knew some had dreams when they were about to come into a creature inheritance. The Potter's didn't have a creature blood line. On top of that the Evans were muggles. So he couldn't be a creature. Could he?

Shaking his head from the thoughts of the strange dream he got up. It was still dark out but dawn would soon be approaching. He grabbed some parchment from under his bed and a pen. He needed to work on his Care for Magical Creatures essay.

At the end of his fourth year Hagrid assigned everyone a creature. Some were easier than others. His was a supposedly extinct creature. They were known as Skinwalkers.

According to the History of Magic books Skinwalkers were what inspired animagi. They had the ability to change their form into a chosen animal.

Stories of sitings of such creatures centered around impossible places. There most common names were Wolf Lake. There was even one in England not far from Surrey.

The last reported Skinwalker was back in the early tenth century. It wasn't even in England but in France. There has not been a report of one since then.

It made him wonder. Where they hiding? If they could take the form of both animal and human it wouldn't be that difficult. They could hide amongst the muggles. Then wizards would never find them.

Unconsciously his thoughts went back to his dream. It was the first dream that wasn't a nightmare from the Third Task. It was the first restful night's sleep he had in a month. That wolf had looked too much like him for comfort. What did it mean?

Matthew's POV

An unfamiliar pull was coming from his navel. The entire clan felt when one of their was going through the change. Having watched all the kids grow up he knew each of them. This pull didn't belong to any kid of age or otherwise. Yet magic claimed whoever it was as one of theirs.

As if sensing his thoughts his phone pinged with a mesage. It was from Sherman Blackstone. Their healer and historian. If anyone knew what was going on it was him.

A full clan meeting was being called. That wasn't something that happened very often. Usually it only happened when they were choosing a new clan head.

After dropping his daughter Sophie off at school he made his way to the lodge. It was early but already half the clan had arrived. Willard Cates the current head of the clan was speaking quietly with his wife Vivian. Their eyes locked and Willard shook his head. It seemed not even the head knew what was going on.

It took over an hour for the rest of the clan to assemble. The regular humans had no idea of what was going on. The peace that had been kept by humans and Skinwalkers was a thin line. Over the years it had only gotten thinner.

The only real saving grace was that wizards thought they were extinct. They had stopped looking for them centuries ago. Most of their children were unable to do most magic. Their magic centered around the moon and their wolf form. The few that could do magic at all were taught by Sherman Blackstone.

He helped them prepare to take the Wizarding tests. Those were few and far between however. Never enough for a full class. There was only two students in the last decade. His daughter Sophie and Tyler. That boy was going to be trouble. He knew it.

The doors opened a final time allowing a greying black haired man in. His onyx eyes searched the room taking everyone in. It was their historian himself. With his presence the entire clan shifted becoming slightly calmer. Everyone knew that if anyone could tell them what was going on it was this man.

Sherman said in an uncharacteristic stern tone, "Take your seats everyone. This is going to take some time to explain."

Everyone moved to obey. Sherman might not be the head of the clan but he was well respected. They had all grown up with him in the community. No one knew how old the man truly was. Just that he was always around.

Once they were all settled Sherman said looking far older than he had in years, "Our older members will remember this. Some of you pups will not. Who remembers Riley Donner?"

His older brother? Matthew knew that he had an older brother. His parents never wanted to talk about him though. Riley was thirteen years older than himself.

Everyone in the clan knew of him. He was the only one of clan blood that didn't change. Sophie who had both human and wolf in her may or may not change. That was normal for them. However to be a full blooded and not have the change that wasn't normal.

Riley had practically been an outcast after his sixteenth birthday. Just before his seventeenth birthday he disappeared. No one saw or heard from him again. Matthew had only been four at the time.

According to the clan hunters someone helped him disappear. Whoever had done it knew what they were doing. Without the connection to the clan it was impossible to find him.

He disappeared forty years ago. What did that have to do with now? It was far too late for it to be Riley coming into his inheritance. Any child of his wouldn't make the change either.

Sherman continued, "I helped Riley when he decided to leave. It was his right since he could never be considered one of us. He was given a new life and papers that would allow him to live his life. We kept in contact over the years. Eventually he married and had a daughter. Her name was Lily and she had magic. Like her father before her she didn't show any signs of the change."


	2. Inheritance part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your your review my friend. Right as usual. A stigma.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Matthew's POV

He had a niece? Family was the most important thing to him. It had always been that way.

All wolves had two to three mates. This allowed them to choose the one they wanted to spend their lives with. Some had two wolves as their mates. Others like Matt had a wolf and a human mate. Matt chose his human mate over the wolf one. The wolf mate had already been chosen by another.

Sherman said drawing their attention back to him, "Her child is the one who is coming into his inheritance. We will need to send a party to introduce him to the clan. Any takers?"

Matt stood and said, "If he is truly my brother's grandson then I will go."

Tyler Creed stood his cold blue eyes meeting Matt's, "I will go as well. My primary mate is still unknown."

There was a few snickers from the lower members of the clan. They always gave the youngest Creed trouble. Not finding your primary mate was considered unforgivable. Even if one didn't choose that mate.

Creed's primary mate was a black wolf with piercing green eyes. Not a single member of the clan matched that description. Tyler hunted and hunted for the wolf. Eventually he had to give up the hunt.

There was a chance now for Tyler to find true happiness. The happiness he tried to find in Ruby Cates his secondary mate. Ruby ran away and they were trying to find her as well. She was trying to find her primary mate who she thought was human.

Sherman replied nodding, "As you will. Anyone else who will go? No. Then dismissed. Tyler, Matt stay a moment."

The other clan members filed out. Willard clapped him on the shoulder supportingly before leaving. When it was just the three of them Sherman practically collapsed into the chair. Matt went straight to his side while Tyler watched.

Sherman waved him off and stated, "I'm simply tired. Matt, Tyler, we don't know anything about this child. He likely was not brought up knowing of our ways. If we go about this the wrong way it will scare him off. His first change is fast approaching and as you both know, that is the most difficult. Matt, you and I will be the first contact. With any luck the family will be receptive to us."

Tyler grumbled, "I will watch the house and make sure they don't try to run with him."

Sherman nodded. Matt didn't like the plan. There was too many things that could go wrong. On top of that they had no protection from humans if they left Wolf Lake.

This was his only family however. Even if the clan had not decided to act he would have.

"Don't go trying to act on your own, Matt. That will only get us into trouble," came Sherman's sharp reply to his thoughts.

Right. For now they would just have to meet the child. If he truly was Riley's grandson then he belonged with the clan. Belonged with Matt.

Harrison's POV  
Dreamscape

Just like every night since that first one he found himself back in the forest. The last few times he heard whispers that slowly got louder. They were gentle words but he couldn't make them out.

Harrison raised his head towards the full moon that shone down upon him. There was a sense of calm that came with the feeling. He was no longer afraid of the black wolf that always seemed to find him. Running was no use and it never seemed to want to hurt him.

He stood stock still as he heard a wolf howl. It was the same one from all his dreams. Then another howl answered it and he started with surprise. For the first time another wolf howled too.

There was always just one. What did it mean for there to be a second? Rustling was heard next to him and he turned to face a familiar black wolf. Despite his previous disbelief he knew what or really who it was.

It was him. This was his animagus form. Despite never taking a potion it seemed his inner animal had chosen him.

He bent down to eye level with the wolf. Their eyes were almost an exact match. The wolf's held just a brief swirl of amber.

The fur was softer than he was expecting. The wolf was so warm.

A soft growl drew his attention away from the black wolf. A grey wolf with blue eyes that held a hint of gold to them stood above him. His animal form bent its head in difference but didn't leave his side.

A soft voice asked, "Who? Another wolf?"

He wanted to ask what was happening but already he could feel the pull to leave. That he was waking up again.

"Who are you?"

The soft voice rumbled out, "I'll find you, little wolf."

End of dreamscape

He sat straight up on the hard bed. It was just before dawn and he was already awake. Just as it had been for the last several days.

This time had been the first time that he heard a clear voice. Who had been talking to him? He really hoped it wasn't another vision from Voldemort. That was the last thing he needed.

A voice snarled from the other side of his door, "Boy! Get up and make breakfast."

Sighing he gained his feet and changed into Dudley's hand me downs. They were a grey t-shirt five sizes too big and baggy faded jeans. Once he was changed he moved towards his door.

Making breakfast was typical for him as he made most of the meals. It was a huge spread of an English breakfast. His stomach rumbled at the sight of the sausage and bacon. The muffins and oats didn't interest him. Even though he was starving having not eaten in three days.

His nose twitched as the bacon cooked. His mouth watered. Trying to eat this food would only end in a beating for him.

As soon as he was done cooking Petunia shoved a list into his hands and snapped, "Have those done before Vernon gets home or you don't eat, tonight."

Harrison looked down at the list and winced. It was all outside duties and the temperature was supposed to get over 90. With a sigh he went outside and began to start on his chores.

The first part of the day he worked on the harder chores. Mowing the grass and planting new plants in the flower beds. Before he moved to water the flowers he sipped from the water hose.

On the other side of the fence he could hear noises. Someone had arrived. He knew from his aunt and uncle's reaction they weren't expecting visitors. If they were Harrison would be cleaning the house.

Harrison could hear movement as his aunt went to the door. Knowing that if he was caught slacking off it would mean a beating he started filling the watering cans.

A soft scent filtered across his senses. It was of an open fire on a plain. Two other scents were muted by this one scent. They were closer but somehow muted. What was going on?

As he lifted the water cans the scent drew closer. Almost as if the owner was curious about him. Just as he was curious about them.

His aunt's voice snarled from inside, "There is no one else here! If you do not leave I will call the police."

It couldn't be wizards, they would have sent him an owl first. Not that he received any communication from his friends to begin with. It hurt that his friends had not sent a single letter to him. Not even Sirius had. It was like no one cared that he saw a friend die.

His heart hurt at the thought of Cedric. It felt as if someone was tearing his heart out of his chest. His eyes teared up even as he picked up the water cans.

There was further movement inside this time frantic. Harrison dropped the buckets his right hand gripping his wand. His eyes narrowed at the door ready to move at a moment's notice.

Had the Death Eater's found him? No. They didn't have scents like the ones that now surrounded the house. These were wild scents that reminded him of Remus. Werewolves it seemed was more likely.

The door to the house opened and Petunia came outside. She growled, "There are some people that want to speak to you, boy. Make it quick. I don't want the neighbors to see."


	3. Inheritance part 2

/N Thanks for your your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder:Thanks for your review my friend. No, not Harry. She is looking for someone without the wolf gene.

Jordansdevil:Thanks for your your review my friend. That will be answered fairly quickly. Hope you enjoy it.

DarkRavie:Thanks for your your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

He asked quietly as he stepped into the house, "Are they like me? Who are they, Aunt Petunia?"

Her pale features went even paler as she replied, "They are like Lupin. I only met the man once but I remember those amber eyes."

Harrison's hand tightened around his wand. Werewolves. There was only one werewolf in the world he trusted and that was Remus.

He said moving towards the door, "If they attack run. The only werewolf I know is Remus. Since they are not him they can't be friendly."

Petunia's eyes became like steel as they watched him go. Harrison's mind was going to his third year. About everything he learned of werewolves. They were spell resistant in their wolf form but human they were not. The full moon was still a few days off so any cuts or bites he received wouldn't infect him.

He opened the door and found two unfamiliar men standing there. One was older and had an ancient scent. It was far older than any he had ever come across before. He had black hair that was greying and grey eyes.

The one next to him was younger maybe in his mid forties. He had brown hair and green eyes. The green was a similar color to his own. They softened at the sight of him and a smile crossed the man's face. His scent was gentle as an early autumn breeze.

Just as the thoughts hit his mind both men's eyes flashed briefly amber. Harrison's wand came out from his pocket. Petunia was right. They had to be werewolves.

The brown haired man stepped back and the dark haired on simply raised his hands. He growled, "What are a group of werewolves doing here? How did you get past the blood wards?"

The two men exchanged glances before the dark haired one replied, "We are not exactly werewolves young one. As for the blood wards I believe that would be because of Matthew here."

Harrison's eyes briefly turned to the brown haired man before snapping back to the dark one. The one called Matthew said looking around, "This is probably not the best place for this conversation. Will you aunt allow us inside? Or should we go somewhere else?"

"No, she wouldn't. How do I know that you won't take me straight to the Dark Lord? I don't know either of you and flash of amber is a sign of a werewolf."

Matthew sighed, "She would have been happier if she knew the truth from the beginning. Sherman is there anything I could do?"

The one called Sherman shook his head, "She doesn't have the signs. Despite being your niece. However he does. You haven't changed in years but I have no doubt you can feel it."

Niece? Change? What the hell was going on here?

Sherman turned back to him, "I will swear on my magic that you will not be harmed if you come with us. Will that make you feel better?"

Harrison nodded. He stiffened when the man drew a dark wooded wand.

"I, Sherman Blackstone, do swear upon my magic that," he glanced at Harrison.

"Harrison James Potter."

"Harrison James Potter will not be harmed during our talk."

A gentle light flashed around them and Harrison said, "We can go to the park. No one goes there anymore."

Warily he allowed the men to follow him to the park. Once there he scanned the area. As he expected no one was there. Dudley had ruined the park and made it his territory.

A third scent had followed them and it put him on edge. The oath had been for hurting not kidnapping. Too late for that thought to be help to him.

Sherman sighed, "What do you know about the Evans side of the family? Specifically your grandfather."

Harrison answered confused, "Nothing. My aunt doesn't like to even speak to me."

He didn't even know that he was a wizard until he was eleven. What was the man getting at?

Matthew said taking over, "Your aunt is my niece. My name is Matthew Donner and my older brother was grandfather."

This was his great uncle? Why was the man here? Shouldn't he have known about Harry and Petunia?

As if sensing his questions Sherman said, "Riley Evans previous known as Riley Donner never spoke of his past. You see he grew up in a little known town called Wolf's lake. The natural magic of the place allows for the moon to always be full. Your grandfather was born and raised there. Half of the town is different even more so than the wizards that live there."

Harrison thought about it for a moment. His mind kept trailing to the research he had done. At first it seemed impossible but wizards hid themselves away. Why not Skinwalkers?

He inquired curious but cautious, "You're a skinwalker?"

A twitch of the man's lips showed his amusement as he replied, "That's right and so are you. You've been dreaming, haven't you? A wolf coming to you in your dreams."

That was it was about? He was a skinwalker? That was not what he was thinking. Then again that made some sense.

He croaked out, "How? How am I a skinwalker?"

Sherman answered nodding to his wand, "I believe it is the combination of your magic and the skinwalker gene. It had become less dominant after your grandfather couldn't change. With a flood of magic into your system from both your mother and father of activated the dormant gene."

It was like when purebloods inbreeded. New blood brought out old talents. Did they inbreed?

A choked laugh came from Matthew and Harrison looked at him strangely. Could they read his thoughts? He knew that there was a magic that allowed wizards to. Neither man however had their wand drawn.

Matthew sighed, "It's how we found you. You see all members of the clan are connected. Even those who have not officially met the leader. You are of our blood. The bond simply solidified it."

The scent of an open fire on a plain moved closer. A dirty blond haired man came forward. His eyes were an ice blue. They softened slightly when they lay upon him.

Matthew growled, "Tyler, you were supposed to watch for anyone that might interfere."

The man called Tyler looked away from Harrison as he answered, "Wizards followed us. I was able to divert their attention but it won't be long before they track us here. We need to move."

Sherman said with a low growl, "I wasn't expecting a guard," he turned back to Harrison his grey eyes softening, "You have a decision to make, lad. You can stay with your aunt and uncle and try to make through this on your own. Or you can come with us. The clan will teach you what you should have been learning from birth. Your transformation will be much easier with one of us there."

Three sets of eyes looked at him expectantly.


	4. Meeting the pack part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

Pastwatcher: thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Yeah and Harry isn't as stupid as everyone seems to think he is. Just wait.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

Harrison questioned mistrust in his gaze, "How do I know any of this is true? You could be lying to me about everything. Skinwalkers are extinct. How can you three be one and I be one if they are are extinct?"

The three men exchanged glances. It seemed as if they were having a silent conversation. He could feel something trying to form in the back of his mind. There were whispers of words that he couldn't quite hear.

Harrison strained to hear it. In turn that caught the attention of the men. Specifically the man called Tyler who turned his blue eyes to Harrison. They were wide with surprise.

A voice could be heard but the man's mouth didn't move, "Can you hear me?"

Harrison asked taking a step away from the men, "How did you do that? What is happening to me?"

Unbeknownst to Harry his eyes flashed to amber for a brief moment. Then they returned to their normal killing curse curse. It was only when two of the three men sucked in a breath did he realize something happened.

Sherman said his head lifting to the sky, "We don't have time for this. I, Sherman Blackstone do swear upon my life and magic that everything said here is true. So mote it be."

A light flashed. Harrison stared at him for a moment longer before nodding. The only way he was going to get answers was to go with them. Otherwise he would be left in the dark once more.

Sherman held out his arm but immediately retracted it, when Tyler growled at him. It was a low threatening growl. Grey widened as the man looked between the blond and the ebony haired boy.

Tyler blinked owlishly for a moment before offering his arm to Harrison. Harrison stared at him for a long moment. Something told him this one wouldn't hurt him. That despite the growl he meant well.

Hesitantly he reached out and took the arm. To his surprise he felt a brush of magic on his skin. It was warm far warmer than he felt before. It almost made him forget that there was still something he needed. That he couldn't leave behind.

He said resolutely, "Wait! I need my notebook. Absolutely no one must find it at the Dursely's."

Tyler didn't question him instead drew his wand. He intoned, "Accio notebook."

When it flew into Tyler's hand he said, "Deep breath."

He complied and faintly heard shouts for them to stop. Then it was like he was being pulled through a tube. If it wasn't for the hand on his shoulder he would have fallen on his face.

The scent of an open fire on a plain calmed the need to run. To get away from the feeling. Tyler held him a little longer than normal. When he did release Harrison the boy stumbled slightly.

On an instinctive level he felt connected to the man. While he didn't trust any of them he wanted to learn. Learn about what was happening to him.

A moment later two more cracks of apparition sounded. Sherman and Matthew appeared. Then there was the feeling again of whisper like speaking. He couldn't quite hear it still even if it did seem louder.

Tyler let out a low growl stepping closer to Harrison. It was such a possessive movement that he had to step away. Harrison didn't know what was happening but he didn't like the possessiveness.

He took the chance to look around them. They were by the side of a highway with woods surrounding him. There was magic that surrounded them. A feeling of acceptance came from the magic. It was as if was coming home.

A man with salt and pepper hair and grey eyes came out of the woods. Tyler and Matthew stiffened their heads bowed slightly to the man. Only Sherman and Harrison kept their heads high.

The man said his eyes solely on the youngest, "So this is Riley's grandson. I don't suppose that you three were able to find him as well."

"Riley and his wife died several years before Harry was born. His oldest daughter was Harrison's aunt and guardian," came Sherman's reply.

They died during the war with Voldemoert. If what he understood was true then it was the Dark Lord who killed them. His aunt blamed him and his mother for what they couldn't control.

The grey haired man moved closer to him so that there was only a few feet between them. He said his grey eyes catching Harrison's poison green ones, "Its extraordinary how much you look like Riley when he was your age. Though your hair would be your father's. I am Willard Cates. I run the brewery here in town."

Harrison glanced at Matthew who said, "Running the brewery means you run the pack and the town. Not everyone here in Wolf Lake is a skinwalker. Everyone looks to the brewery's holder to determine the course of the town."

The whispers grew louder. Willard said a gentle smile forming, "Your mind is trying to integrate into the pack. You truly are one of us even if you haven't changed yet. Come let's get into town then we can speak more."

Severus' POV

The Order of the Phoenix was in a frenzy. Potter had left Private Drive willingly with unknown person's. They had come up to the door and spoke with the Petunia.

Doge had tried to get information out of Petunia. He was the one on guard when they arrived. At first he didn't even consider that they might be wizards.

Petunia Dursley nee Evans was not the loving aunt everyone though she was. Severus who knew her as a child was not surprised by her hatred of wizards. Though he had thought she would treat her own flesh and blood better.

Due to the rudeness that Doge experienced they sent Severus and Albus the second time. Severus wanted nothing to do with Petunia but his oath required that he go. To see what unsafe conditions Potter had been in.

Apparating to the street had been simple for them. Then it was a short walk to Number Four. If it wasn't for the numbers no one would have been able to tell the difference between the houses.

They were almost completely sure that it wasn't the Dark Lord. Severus would have been called if Death Eaters captured the brat.

That and to Doge it seemed the Potter brat had gone willingly. Who were the people that could convince the boy to leave with them? Another question was why?

The door was soon answered by a horse faced woman. Despite not seeing her in well over a decade he recognized the woman immediately. She was thinner than what should have been normal. Her brown eyes glared at Albus then at him before widening with recognition.

She screeched in a high pitch, "You! Snape I told you years ago that I never wanted to see you again. For that matter I told you freaks that the boy was gone. He left with those people from before. The ones with the amber eyes!"

Amber eyes? Werewolves? What did werewolves want with Potter?


	5. Meeting the pack part 2

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

HuntressOfTheUnknown: thanks for your review my friend. I certainly will. I'm glad you enjoy it so much.

Slytherin Studios: thanks for your review my friend. Thank you.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Ah but that's the thing. They are not weres. Weres need the moon to help them change. Skinwalkers feel a kinship with the weres but they are not the same.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend. Wow I'm glad you love this story. It makes my heart warm to see your great review.

Severus's POV

After they got what little information Petunia had Albus called an Order meeting. There was no time to waste if werewolves truly had the boy. For Severus though it wasn't adding up for him.

Werewolves were dark creatures by nature. They should not have been able to cross the ward lines. Even Lupin who was known to them could not cross the wards.

Wards that when they arrived had still be intact. They weren't dismantled as that would have been the obvious explanation. Werewolves would be unable to do this. So who were the people with the amber eyes.

Even looking into Petunia's mind didn't bring them answers. Two men one brown haired one black haired had come asking for the boy. The brown haired man claimed to be Riley Evans younger brother. That was something they knew to be impossible. Riley Evans was an only child.

The dark haired one tried to explain off the reasons why they wanted to see the boy. It was obvious that they were short on time. Almost as if they were aware of the guard.

His thoughts were drawn out when the rest of the order sat down. Sirius Black was glaring at him from across the table. Remus Lupin was by his side. If anyone should know where Potter was it was these two.

Albus said drawing the meeting to order, "My friends I have grave news. Harry Potter has been kidnapped from his family home."

The uproar was immediate. Questions were being asked in rapid succession. He resisted the urge to rub his forehead in frustration. They were going to get anywhere like this.

Albus used sonorous as he said, "Enough."

Just like that everyone quieted. They had look of incredulity. Severus once more wondered how they ended up so many idiots.

Sirius asked his voice growling like a mutt he was, "What happened to my godson, Albus? He was supposed to be safe with his aunt."

Albus replied looking far older than he had in years, "He was safe from the Dark Lord. It wasn't Voldemort who took him. In fact we know very little about who took them. Just that one claimed to be Riley Evans younger brother. Riley Evan's if you dont know was Lily's father. A muggle just like her mother."

Severus saw surprise and several cases of intrigue. It was known within the people who knew Lily that her father was an only child.

In fact they knew very little about the Evans family. Riley refused to speak about his parents or cousins. He refused to speak of anything before the day he turned eighteen. Most people thought he was just a secretive person.

Now that Severus thought back on it he should have realized years ago that there was more to this. That the man who looked after him like his own child was in fact hiding something. Like everyone else he had put it to the side. Ignored it so that his opinion of the man would not change.

Lupin asked his voice quiet, "What were they like? Is there any way we could track them?"

They all knew that there was no going to the Ministry. Currently those in the Ministry either thought Potter was a lying attention seeker or that he was insane. Their opinion of Albus was little better.

Severus replied, "The only thing that stood out was amber eyes. They weren't natural but similar to that of a werewolf's."

"That's not possible," came Lupin's reply, "Even I could not cross the wards. I have known Harry ever since he was a baby."

Bill Weasley said his blue eyes clouded with thought, "Unless the man was telling the truth. Remus you don't have his blood so you couldn't cross the ward lines as a dark creature. With his blood there is a chance that he could pass through the wards easily. However if there was two of them then maybe he wasn't a werewolf. What other creature have eyes that flash amber besides the weres?"

No one knew of any. Many of the creatures had gone extinct over the last few centuries. The Ministries all over the world had gone after creature with vigor.

It took a long moment for anyone who to find one. Sirius asked his eyes going to the brown haired wolf, "What about the rumor we heard a few days ago? They were known to have very similar traits to werewolves. In fact they were thought to be the first werewolves."

Remus looked contemplative at the thought. What were they talking about?

Remus said after a motion from Albus to continue, "This summer when I was talking to the packs there was a rumor going around. They spoke of skinwalkers. I had to do a little research on them to understand the significance."

"There are those on this earth who can walk between the spirit and the human world. They are given the powers to change between human and animal skin. Those truly intune with their other half find themselves drawn towards creatures and away from humans. They are drawn to the forests and the moon. Some lose themselves to their inner beast and never live as a human again. Others cannot bare the change and die trying to become their inner beast. Others still live and die by the power they receive. The beginning of the transformation is said to bring unnatural colored eyes and bouts of extreme strength. It is said that the a new skinwalker cannot successfully transform without their clan. The transformation is said to start in the teenage years. Those that survive typically would have full control before adulthood. They are called Skinwalkers."

Skinwalkers. If that was truly what those men were then they could bypass the wards. They were considered by magic itself to be a neutral creature. They were neither light nor dark. It was wizards who classified them as dark creatures. Supposedly they had been extinct for almost a millennia. He was interested to know if it was true now. If it was then how did this tie into Potter's disappearance. For he was as human as they came.


	6. Meeting the pack part 3

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

APridefulSin: thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you took a chance on it. Hope you continue to like it. 

kirsty21: thanks for your review my friend. 

Slytherin Studios: thanks for your review my friend. 

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. One knows more than they are telling. 

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend. 

Harrison's POV 

Matthew was allowed to take him back to his house. Willard wouldn't call a pack meeting until later that evening. It would give them time to get settled. For Sherman and Matthew to explain things to him. Tyler unwillingly left with Willard but not before glancing at him over his shoulder.

Matthew said hesitating at the door, "Listen I have a daughter about your age. Her name is Sophia we don't know if she is also going to make the change."

So he was going to be an intruder in a family here as well. Great. That was the last thing he wanted to be. Still anything was better than the Dursely's. 

Matthew opened the door and called out, "Sophia? Are you home?"

Harrison's nose picked up a surprised scent as he followed. It was that of coffee and grease. A gentle scent that had just a small undertone of pine. 

In the entry way was a set of stairs leading to the next floor. Overhead was a banister that he could see a few doors. 

A girl with brown hair and light green peered over the banister. Their eyes locked and surprise entered her eyes. 

She asked her eyes never leaving his, "Dad who is that?"

Matthew said pushing Harrison slightly so that he stood in front of him, "Sophia this is Harrison Potter my nephew. Harrison this is my daughter Sophia Donner. He will be staying with us until he goes back to Hogwarts."

"Nephew? Dad you don't have any siblings," Harrison could see the confusion in her eyes. 

It was the same as he felt finding out he had a family. One that actually wanted him. At least he hoped they might. The pack leader seemed to want him but that could be because their numbers were dwindling. 

Sherman said as he slid past Matthew, "I can answer that but this should be taken to the living room. I'm sure you and Harrison both have questions."

The living room was small. It had a TV up on the wall and a couch with two chairs. Harrison and Sherman took the chairs. 

Once they were settled Sherman explained, "Years ago your father had a brother. Riley Donner was the older of the two of them. As you know we change before the age of eighteen. Riley was one of the rare few that never changed. I helped him escape the town. If I had not the hunters would have killed him. Riley met a human girl and fell in love. They had two daughter, Lily and Petunia. One was of magic and went to Hogwarts. The other was a simple human. Lily ended up falling in love with a wizard by the name of James Potter. They had a son together, Harrison, here. Only Riley knew of the heritage that they shared. He never expected it to appear when Harrison started to come into himself. We didn't even think it was possible for a wolf to appear after so long."

Sophia stared at him for a long moment before she said, "You have our eyes. All Donners have green eyes but I have never seen any so vibrant."

Harrison said looking away, "Everyone says I have my mother's eyes. Though I look like my dad."

Sophia turned her head to the side in a curious manner. Then to his surprise she shook her head as she said, "No you look like dad. I can see some differences but your main features are that of dad's. The wild untamed hair must be from your dad's family though."

Sherman snorted. Harrison glared at the man who shrugged. It wasn't his fault that his hair refused to cooperate. Nothing he tried got his hair to stay down. Potions, magic or muggle products. 

Matthew rolled his eyes as he said, "Knock it off, Sherman," then he turned serious, "Soph, there is going to be a meeting at the diner tonight. The entire clan is going to be there."

At his look of confusion Sherman explained, "The pack is mainly the town members. The clan is the enterity of the Wolf Lake area. There are two other packs who belong to the clan. Willard is the clan and pack head. Out of all our leaders he has lasted the longest uncontested. 25 years of being pack and clan head. That may change tonight for two reasons. One Willard isn't well. He is slowly dying of a cancer that even we cannot treat. The second reason is you. Many of the older wolves will not like bringing you in. While some of the younger wolves like Tyler and the pup pack led by Lucas Cates will accept. The older wolves will see your human side as a weakness."

Being human wasn't a weakness. It was what set them apart from being consumed by the beast. 

Harrison asked, "What is the difference between us and werewolves? Or animagi? Why would the old wolves see humanity as weakness?"

The two men exchanged glances before Sherman replied an odd look in his eyes, "The older wolves believe that we should return to our roots. Back to the times we spent more time in our wolf skin than our human one. In a way they are not wrong about that. At the same time doing that would make us forget what separates us from beasts. Skinwalkers were what inspired the first animagus. We travel freely between wolf and human skin. Wizards are whatever animal is their animal spirit."

The man paused for a moment then continued, "Werewolves are another matter entirely. Wizards weren't wrong when they thought that the werewolves originally descended from skinwalkers. We dont know when it happened exactly but this story is passed down from black wolf to black wolf as we are the rarest of all wolves. I will explain to you in class why."

Matthew opened his mouth to question but was stopped by an upheld hand. Sherman said his eyes becoming glazed, "When wizards first decided we were dark creatures we hid ourselves. Tried to make ourselves seem more muggle. There were more of us back then and more places in the world where the moon was always full. Because of a select few there are only a handful of communities like ours left. Wizards labeled us extinct almost a millennia ago. They hunted us down like animals. Some of us were stronger in magic than others but they outnumbered us. When we tried to go into hiding that's when the certain members came out. They were the worst of the worst. Instead of helping hide their fellow skinwalkers they chose instead to betray their brothers and sisters. So many of us were lost because of them. Children killed because they had the gene. Adults trying desperately to save their cubs."

Sherman's voice was broken by the end of his recount. Somehow despite the impossibility of it. Harrison knew the other had seen the horrors he spoke of. 

They all listened at rapt attention as the man continued, "Those who betrayed us were banished by the moon and Magic herself. Cursed to never change again under their own power. That their bites would forever infect others as punishment for their crimes. Two years before we were officially declared extinct the black wolves banded together. There were more of us back then. So many more," it almost seemed as if he was going to stop again. Then suddenly he spoke, "It was sacrificial magic. A very rare very dark ritual that sacrificed all but one black wolf per clan. Magic gave us safe havens in exchange. Places where the moon would always be full. A place where the betrayers could no longer go for they would be forced to change each night. This is one such community and clan."

His uncle said after a long moment of silence, "I never knew that history Sherman. How many people know about it?"

Sherman gave a grim smile in return, "Only the black wolves."


	7. Blessing of the moon part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed. Thank god for whiteelfelder. Meeting was supposed to be in there.

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

fanficnewbee: thanks for your review my friend. I try.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Yep. 

APridefulSin: thanks for your review my friend. Awwww I'm so glad you like it. 

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend. 

Chases voldebunny and grindel bunny through fic. Hell no. Hell no. Hell no. Not this fic. Not today. 

Warning to all authors. Demonic plot bunnies are on the loose again. 

Harrison's POV 

Matthew flew into a rage after that and stalked off. According to his cousin Sophia the pack was in a rough spot. 

Pack leader Willard Cates was dying of cancer. With each passing day the strife grew. While the eldest Cates was still kicking it wouldn't be long before he died. 

Other wolves were circling for the position. Tyler Creed was favored for it. Both by the pack and by Willard himself. 

Sherman cursed when his phone went off. His normally calm composure slipping. He answered and walked so that neither Harrison nor Sophia could hear. 

At least until the man half yelled, "He did what?! Has Creed lost his mind?"

Tyler? Something drew him to the man. Being near him felt right. 

When Sherman came back he looked exhausted. Whatever happened took his energy out of him. 

Sherman said as Matthew returned, "Tyler has released Ruby. He says he found his primary mate."

Immediately Matthew became still. Concern and agitation radiated off the man. Even with his diluted bond he could feel the man's feelings. There was a lot of distrust between Tyler and Matthew. 

Sherman it seemed had more faith in the younger man. Harrison wasn't sure who he should side with. A man he barely knew? Or an uncle who he just met? He had known them both for the same amount of time. 

Both men seemed honest in their feelings. However Harrison didnt get as far as he did for trust without some assurance. 

Sherman called it a night for them. Tomorrow he would begin his introduction into the pack. 

He had to watch that night as his great-uncle and cousin left the house. Until he was an official member of the pack he couldn't go. Even Sophia had more standing than he did. She was raised by the pack. 

All he was, was an outsider to them. He sighed as he leaned against the window. Nothing in the house was locked to prevent him from leaving. It was as if Matthew instinctively knew that locked door would make him uncomfortable. 

His room was on the second floor at the far end of the hallway. It had one king sized bed and a window on the far wall. The window was large enough that if he opened it he could stand inside it and not hit his head. 

Beside the bed there was a nightstand and a lamp. The only other thing in the room as a desk. Already he could hear Hermione berating him about not doing his school work. 

Then it hit him. Was he even going to return to Hogwarts this year? Or would he stay with the pack?

Two parts of him were conflicted. He wanted to return to the first place he called home. On the other hand he wanted to stay with the pack. To learn all he could from them. 

With a sigh he got up from his place by the window. He moved out of the room and then down the hall. At the top of the stairs he heard something. It sounded like muffled footsteps. He drew his wand. The pack was supposed to be at the meeting. If someone really was here they were up to no good. 

Silently he made his way down the stairs. His wand was at the at ready position. There were some nasty spells in his arsenal. Ones taught to him by fake Moody. Despite trying to kill Harrison he had been the best professor they had. Even better than Remus Lupin. 

He skipped the last stair as he knew it squeaked. Then turned the corner only to come face to chest with Tyler. The blond blinked at him in surprise before smirking at the sight of his wand. 

Harrison asked putting his wand away, "Shouldn't you be at the meeting?"

Tyler tsked, "They kicked me out after the pack meeting found out that I let Ruby go. Donner asked that I come and check on you."

Harrison frowned at the man. Why would his uncle want Tyler to check on him? Tyler and Matthew couldn't stand each other. 

Instead of asking what was on his mind he asked, "Who is Ruby and why did you release her?"

It was something he was curious about since he heard the new. Tyler to his surprise looked away in shame. His blue eyes not meeting Harrison's green ones. 

He replied in a soft whisper, "Ruby Cates is a fellow wolf. Did Sherman explain wolf hierarchy to you?"

Harrison replied his head cocking to the side, "Just that Willard Cates is the head of the pack. That Sherman and myself are the rarest kind of wolf."

Tyler sighed before he motioned for Harrison to follow him. They went into the living room. There was a sense of deja vu for the teenager. 

They both sat in the chairs Tyler looking contemplative as he sat. The man had a gentleness about him. 

Finally Tyler said, "The pack hierarchy is based on a couple of things. Age of change, power, and fur color. Most of us begin the change between the ages 16 and 18. There are a few more powerful wolves that begin earlier. My first change happened when I turned fifteen. My fur was a silvery grey color nearly white. The lighter your fur the more powerful the wolf. With the exception of black wolves. Brown wolves are considered the bottom of the hierarchy. While light grey wolves such as myself are considered the top. However it is the white wolves that are considered the most powerful."

Here Tyler paused. There was pain in his blue eyes. Harrison waited patiently. He knew how hard it could be to tell one's story. It was why he never spoke of his own. 

Tyler continued, "White wolves are considered to be the alpha's mate. Black wolves are considered to be the true mates of the alpha. It is exceedingly rare to find one's true mate. I knew Ruby wasn't my primary mate. She knew that hers was a human, despite our laws agaisnt such things. Normally we decide our mates at young ages. Late teens early twenties. I'm nearly thirty and the one I thought was my mate continued to refuse me. The pack saw me as weak for it. Then just a few days ago I began having dreams of a black wolf. It took time for our minds to be connected but in the end they are."

The grey wolf from his dreams? Harrison wasn't sure but he could feel the truth of the statement. There was a bond that didnt come from Voldemort. It was a gentler bond and for the moment it was weak. 

Harrison exclaimed his eyes wide with surprise, "I can feel it! It weak but I can feel it!"

"Can you feel this," Tyler question softly. Something brushed up against his mind cautiously. 

Harrison's eyes widened impossibly further. He could feel that. Did that mean he was Tyler's mate?

He didnt want to think like that, not yet. It was still difficult for him to accept that he wasn't fully human. He didn't have a problem with werewolves having known Remus. Skinwalkers were in a class of his own. So far he had not had time to process it. 

"For now I'll leave you, little wolf," sighed Tyler," Its been a long day for you. All this information needs time to process."

There wasn't time to react before the man stood and brought his forehead down to Harrison's. Magic swirled around them as he said, "May the moon look favorably down on you little wolf."

Then just like that he was gone the magic calming as he left. All Harrison could think was what the hell was that.


	8. Blessing of the moon part 2

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. Thank you to whiteelfelder who found my mistake MEETING apparently did not make it into the sentence. He is not kicked out of the pack.

APridefulSin: thanks for your review my friend. Hahahaha. Yeah the bunnies are everywhere. 

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. I fixed that typo. They kicked me out of the meeting after the pack meeting found out that I let Ruby go. Donner asked that I come and check on you.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend. 

Harrison's POV 

In the end he fell asleep on the couch waiting for his uncle to return. When he woke in the next morning a throw blanket was thrown over him. It smelled of an early autumn breeze. 

Rubbing a hand over his face he sat up. The world was blurry and his glasses were on the coffee table next to him. 

The scents of the room told him that it was just him and Matthew in the house. Harrison knew that Sophia worked at the local diner. She must have a shift that morning. 

A heavier scent of bacon made his stomach growl. He had not eaten in three days. A fact he failed to mention to Matthew. He would have to be careful with how much he ate until he was used to eating again. 

Standing he folded the blanket and laid it on the back of the couch. Quietly he made his way into the kitchen. 

Matthew's back was to him as he stood in front of the stove. He was wearing a sherriff's uniform and looked like he was about to go to work. The smells of the bacon made his rumble again. 

Matthew chuckled warmly, "You must be hungry. I didn't think to feed you last night with the pack meeting happening. Sorry."

Harrison replied sheepishly, "Its fine."

The look he was given said that it wasn't fine. Still he sat at the table when Matthew indicated him to. A plate was put in front of him and another across from him. 

Matthew sat down and began to eat. It was only then that Harrison began to eat. Habits were not so easily forgotten. 

Slowly so not to make himself sick he began to eat. The bacon was cooked to perfection. The eggs were scrambled and topped lightly with cheese. 

There was toast on the plate but by the time he finished his bacon and eggs he was full. The greasiness of the bacon made his stomach churn slightly. It made him realize that he should have gone for the toast instead. 

Matthew's head snapped up as if he sensed Harrison's discomfort. His gaze pierced the younger's. A low growl escaped Matthew. 

Harrison watched in fear and fascination as Matthew's eyes flashed amber before returning to their normal green. It was like Remus before the full moon.

Matthew inquired coldly, "When was the last time you ate, Harrison? Did your aunt and uncle feed you at all?"

"How?"

"Your mind is opening to the pack," came the low answer, "Right now its mostly feelings. There is the occasional words."

There was a flare up within the very thin bond that tied him to the pack. Harrison watched as Matthew's head snapped around towards the town. His eyes flashing back into a solid amber. 

Harrison pushed his chair back warily watching his uncle. He could feel the man's agitation. 

Matthew ordered, "Stay here. If its not me, Sherman, Willard, or Creed do not open that door."

Harrison didn't get the chance to react as Matthew left. His long strides had him out of the kitchen and out the front door. Something was happening and whatever it was he wasn't to leave. 

Then again he really wasn't one for following orders. He hesitated at the doorway. Part of him wanted answers. The other part of him knew that he didnt know enough about this to leave. No one he knew was in danger and there was no need for him to ignore the order. 

Right?

Matthew's POV 

Leaving Harrison in his house Matt made his way to the edge of town. The entire pack felt their wards react to a werewolf entering the town. In the area of Wolf Lake the moon was always full. This werewolf would be a danger to everyone around them come nightfall. 

Harrison had no doubt felt the shift of the wards. His hold on the pack bond was slim at best but his instincts were spot on. The boy was meant to be one of the pack. 

It was his choice. Here his nephew would find a family in the pack. Matthew would look after him the best he could but there was only so much he could do. It had been sixteen years since the last time he made the change. Not since Marie died. 

He could only hope that Sophia would not take after him. Her mother wanted her to live a normal life. It was her dying wish. One that Matt had strived to achieve for the last sixteen years. 

Sophia was waiting on a letter from a college in Florence. If she got in it would be a big step in getting her out of Wolf Lake for good. He didn't want her to be dragged into this anymore than she already was. 

Harrison was proof that the wolf gene could come back even generations later. Even if she did not change there was a chance that her children or grandchildren would. It would make it a lot harder for her leave. 

When he reached the edge of town his eyes were immediately drawn to the brown haired man. His clothes were shabby and patched in many places. Either he was very poor or he didn't care what he looked like. That was the werewolf and Matt did not feel an ounce of pity for the man. 

Next to the brown haired man was a black haired man. He almost looked like he could be Harrison's father. The only differences were his hair and his eyes. The hair was shaggy but not a bird's nest. 

Willard came out of the woods followed by Vivian Cates, Tyler Creed, and Gerald Carter. The leaders and guard of the pack had arrived. Despite not having changed in almost two decades Matthew was still considered part of the guard. Until Willard passed or ordered him off the guard he would be. 

Matthew fell into step behind Willard on his right side. Tyler was on the left, Vivian at his back, and Gerald was on Matt's right. The guard would protect their leader no matter their personal differences. 

When Willard stopped they followed suit. Willard growled, "Werewolf your kind are not welcome within this sanctuary. What business do you have in Wolf Lake?"

The werewolf answered throwing out an arm to stop his companion who took a step forward, "I am Remus John Lupin. I apologize for intruding but my friend and I are looking for a teenager who ran away. He is this man's godson and we just want to be sure that he is safe."

Willard growled low in his throat, "That does not excuse you being here. Leave, werewolves cannot stay at Wolf Lake under any circumstances."

The dark haired one snarled, "What about my godson? Is he here or not?"

Willard glared at the dark haired man as he replied, "I do not know who you or your godson are. We have too many people who come through here to keep track of. Our wards alerted us to a werewolf entering our town. As the moon is always full here we cannot allow werewolves in our city. I will tell you once more. Leave."

Both Matthew and Tyler stepped forward. They would march these two beyond the boundary of the town themselves if that's what it took. 

The dark haired one stood his ground as the one known as Remus backed off slowly. He knew that he was a danger in this town. No doubt he could feel his wolf at the edge of mind. 

Matt could feel his coming forward not enough to make his eyes flash but it was a near thing. Tyler was waiting for the order from Willard. 

The dark haired man snapped, "I am not leaving without my godson."

Willard retorted, "Do you have any proof that he is here? If you have proof that he is here then show it. Otherwise leave."

Tyler's voice echoed through the bond, :That man is after Harrison. I will stop him you go for the werewolf.:

Normally he wouldn't take orders from Tyler Creed. The pup was getting to much power as it was. Though he knew better than to get between a wolf and matters of his mate. 

Matt wasn't stupid or ignorant. He knew that Tyler and Harrison were showing signs of being mates. By the strength of it primary or even true mates. 

True mates were a rare thing even amongst the oldest of packs. They happened once in century if that. Mates that were destined for each other. Fates would not allow true mates to separate. 

Both of the stepped forward and Matt grabbed the werewolf. His strength was greater than that of a werewolf. Skinwalkers had far superior senses to humans and those cursed by magic and the moon. For just a moment his eyes flashed the brilliant amber of the wolf. It made the younger man step back in fright. 

Tyler who was younger than even these men had hauled the dark haired man up by his collar. Grey eyes searched wildly for help but found none. Even if someone passed and was human they knew better than to interfere in "Hill" business as they called it. 

Appearing at Matt's shoulder seemingly out of thin air was Sherman Blackstone. Only he and Willard could lock someone out of Wolf Lake. It made sense that he would be here. 

Matt dragged Remus Lupin back across the wards. Tyler had already thrown the dark haired one back across. Anger seethed across the bond and nearby members tried to send calming messages across the bond. Betas were already making their way towards the ward lines. 

Sherman Blackstone locked down the wards against the two men in front of them. When they tried to enter the wards again they could only get to the ward line before it stopped them. For now this issue was taken care of but only for the moment.


	9. Blessing of the moon part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. 

Ale74: thanks for your review, my friend. I'm glad you enjoy it. Welcome to the story. 

APridefulSin: thanks for your review, my friend. Thank you! 

Slytherin Studios: thanks for your review, my friend. Thank you! 

Zoran Dawn-Eclipse: thanks for your review, my friend. Glad you enjoy it. 

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. All hell would have broken loose. 

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend. 

Harrison's POV 

It was almost an hour before his uncle returned. He wasn't alone, however. Sherman, Tyler, and Willard were with him. 

The moment Tyler's cold blue eyes met his green ones. They softened him at the sight of him. 

Willard sat across from him on the couch. There was an odd look in the elder's eyes. It was as if he was assessing him. 

Matthew asked drawing Harrison's attention upward, "Do you know a Sirius Black or Remus Lupin?"

Harrison jumped to his feet and asked loudly, "Was that why you left? Did Remus and Sirius come?"

Willard held a hand to stop him. When he stopped Sherman said, "Remus Lupin as you know is a werewolf. Our wards alerted us to him crossing our ward line. We went to investigate and found him trying to enter the town. As you know a werewolf cannot enter our town. With him was Sirius Black. Is he your godfather?"

Harrison answered truthfully, "He is but he can't take me in because he was falsely accused of betraying my parents. The real culprit is Peter Pettigrew."

All three men exchanged glances before Willard asked, "Are you sure? Are you positive he wasn't lying to you?"

"I saw Pettigrew myself."

"Then I believe you," came Matthew's answer, "Even for one who hasn't changed yet a wolf is not so easily deceived." 

Uncle... no one besides his friends had ever put that much faith in him. It made something ignite in his chest that he never felt before. He never even saw Tyler move. 

A shadow fell over him and there wasn't enough time to dodge away. A hand ruffled his hair gently as a warm voice said, "You're one of us, kid. Even if the Ministry itself came down upon us they couldn't take you. A child of the moon belongs to the pack as says the old ways."

Child... of the moon? He glanced up at Tyler who only grinned down at him. This guy was really something else. 

Willard sighed, "What Creed, says is true. Until you make your first change you are still but a child of the moon. Not fully one with the wolf within you. As Matt can attest to once you make the change there is no going back to how things were. You will always be one of us. You will always feel the pull and call of the moon."

Harrison looked at his great uncle who nodded. His uncle wasn't very accepting of his wolf half. Maybe he could ask why later. There had to be a story behind it. He would not get the chance to ask about it, however. At least not to his uncle. 

While the other's left to attend to their normal duties, Tyler stayed. The look Matt gave Tyler was completely unknown to him. Tyler only grinned ferally at Matt. There was something going on between these two. 

Could it be they were mates in a love quarrel? He though Tyler and Ruby were mates. If he and Matt were mates then was he only acting nice to get closer to his uncle? And what about the possibility that Tyler had been alluding to? Was it all fake? 

Why did his heart feel like it was going to tear in two at the thought?

Marvolo's POV 

Since returning to his body he found his sanity slowly returning. Along with his old body. 

With his sanity, he had begun to realize what a fool he had been. Looking back at the prophecy he realized it was self-fulfilling. If he had never gone after either child then it wouldn't have ended like this. 

Already he was having Lucius and Benjamin prepare for his return into the Wizarding World. He would be Marvolo Slytherin a recently returned wizard who had spent years traveling the world. No one would think that he was Lord Voldemort. 

His reports from Severus about the Order were disturbing. While he did not fully trust the Potion's Master he would take some of what the man said into account. 

If what he said was true then Potter had up and disappeared. The only clue they had was that the men had eyes that flashed amber. Having already conferred with Fenrir it wasn't one of his werewolf packs. 

Though Fenrir seemed to think there was another possibility. Skinwalkers. Men and women who could travel between this world and the next. Marvolo always considered them just fairy tales but maybe there was some truth to them. 

Benjamin Nott came into the office surprising Marvolo. His hand twitched to curse his old friend but he stayed his hand. It would do no good to lose his temper. One thing he had to work on otherwise he wouldn't last in the Wizengott. 

Marvolo asked barely withholding his anger, "Benjamin what brings you here?"

Benjamin bowed slightly at the waist before he replied, "Forgive my intrusion, Marvolo it was imperative that I speak to you immediately."

Marvolo motioned for him to continue, "We found a Skinwalker town. My thrice time great grandfather was a friend to the pack. He was Ward master that helped set up extra wards. He set up a special ward that if they were ever activated that it would alert him."

A friend of the Skinwalkers? That was probably the last time one had been declared. Benjamin inherited the ability of his family of wards. 

When his father died he ended his apprenticeship. That was when he took over the Nott Lordship. At the time he was only 19. If any of his men would know it would be Benjamin. 

"Where?"


End file.
